Naphthyridine derivatives are known in the art and have been described to display various properties. For example, 1,8-naphthyridines have been described to function as CFR receptor antagonists, see EP 1 695 974. These naphthyridines acting as CFR receptor antagonists may represent novel antidepressant and/or anxiolytic drugs that may be useful in the treatment of the neuropsychiatric disorders manifested in hypersecretion of CRF. In US 2005/0182085 naphthyridine derivatives and physiologically tolerated salts and physiologically functional derivatives thereof are described which are beneficial in reducing blood glucose or having disturbances of lipid and carbohydrate metabolism, like the metabolic syndrome.
Further, anti-fungal, anti-viral and anti-bacterial properties of various naphthyridine derivatives are known. For example, in Bedard et al., Antimicrobialagents and Chemotherapy, April 2000, pages 929 to 937, the properties of a series of 1,6-naphthyridine and 7,8-diisochinoline derivatives exhibiting potent activity against human cytomegaloma virus have been described. Furthermore, naphthyridine derivatives having anti-viral activity are described in EP 1 714 966, WO 01/70742, US 2004/044207 and WO 00/50424, respectively.
However, there is still a continuous need for compounds useful as active ingredients of pharmaceutically active and specific pharmaceuticals.
The present invention addresses the need for further compounds based on naphthyridine and its derivatives. That is, the present invention addresses to provide new effective and specific compounds based on naphthyridine and its derivatives. The invention provides new compounds composed of a so called spacer unit (first unit) and at least one naphthyridine unit. These molecules would be of beneficial use in a variety of applications, including treating or preventing infections, in particular, viral, bacterial or fungal infection. The present invention fulfils these and other needs.